Juego de Gemelas
by Milena Broyer
Summary: Kagome y Kikyo son dos hermanas que se conocen por medio de un campamento, y deciden intercambiar roles pero lo que no saben es que al hacerlo conocerán el amor.
1. Camino al campamento

**Hola vengo a traerles otra historia que nació en mí después de ver una hermosa película que llego a mi corazón, bueno espero que les guste la historia y sea de su agradó, cualquier crítica que quieran hacer la aceptare con gusto, bueno sin más aquí la historia.**

**AVERTENCIA:** Puede haber OcC.

**JUEGO DE GEMELAS**

**Capituló 1: Rumbo al campamento.**

Se puede apreciar a las afueras de una hermosa ascienda un grupo de gente reunida despidiendo a una hermosa joven de cabellos azabaches.

—Cuídate mucho mi niña —Hablo maternalmente una anciana mientras le acariciaba la cara con ternura a la joven —Llámanos cuando puedas ¿vale? —La joven asintió con una sonrisa.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres ir? Puedo cancelar la matrícula y te… —El señor que hablaba desesperada y apresuradamente tratando de hallar una razón para que su hija no saliera de casa, fue interrumpido por esta.

—Papa —Lo llamo la muchacha manteniendo la calma —Tu sabes bien cuanto he estado esperando esta oportunidad de ir a ese campamento y ahora no es momento de que te arrepientas —Hablo su hija con extrema tranquilidad algo tan característico de ella, él padre solo suspiro y asintió deprimido pues estar 1 mes lejos de su hija, era mucho tiempo.

—Tienes razón hija —Hablo con la voz desanimada el señor —Espero que disfrutes el campamento princesa —Le dijo tiernamente.

—Bueno se me está haciendo tarde será mejor que me valla ya, los veo dentro de un mes —Dijo la muchacha apresurada mientras metía sus maletas al auto—Cuídense los voy a extrañar mucho, en especial a ti Roger—Se refirió la muchacha al pastor alemán que tenía la anciana —Bueno ahora sí, adiós —Ya cuando se disponía a entrar al carro alguien grito su nombre.

—¡KIKYO! —La aludida volteo sorprendida encontrándose con su mejor amigo frente a ella sudoroso y cansado —No pensabas que te iba a dejar ir sin despedirte de mí ¿verdad? —Le pregunto con una sonrisa de medio lado que derretiría a cualquier chica, menos a ella.

—Inuyasha, pensé que estarías con tu adorada Tsubaki —Hablo resentida la muchacha causando una sonrisa en el joven.

—Oh vamos, no te enojaras por esa bobada ¿o sí? —Le pregunto poniendo cara de perrito degollado.

—Tienes razón me enojare con tigo cuando vuelva de mi campamento, ahora no puedo y no tengo tiempo —Dijo la joven apurada pues acababa de recordad que llegaría tarde al campamento —Adiós a todos —Se despidió la joven que se montaba en el auto y este arrancaba.

—¡No te olvides de nosotros! —Le grito Inuyasha en broma.

Nos encontramos en las espesas calles de New York frente a una hermosa mansión de la cual se ve salir a una encantadora jovencita seguida por 3 personas.

—Cuídate mucho Kagome —Le dijo su hermano mayor Sota —Y no dudes en llamar si tienes problemas —Le hablo preocupado el joven, lo que ocasiono que la muchacha rodara los ojos y asintiera con pesadez.

—Te vamos a extrañar mucho hija —Le dijo con ternura su madre, que cabe decir que es una mujer muy hermosa.

—Y yo a ustedes —Les respondió esta con una tierna sonrisa.

—Y no olvides traerme algún recuerdo —Le dijo con una sonrisa su abuelo y ella lo miro con el ceño fruncido —Jajaja no mentiras hija, disfruta de tu campamento y es mejor que ya te vayas porque puedes perder el avión —Ella asintió y les dedico una hermosa sonrisa a todos los presentes que la miraron partir.

_¶&¶&¶&DENTRO DEL CARRO¶&¶&¶&_

—Se nota que les va a hacer mucha falta señorita —Le hablo el chofer con un tono triste.

—Les va a hacer mucha falta o me va a hacer mucha falta —Le respondió esta con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Creo que me ha descubierto señorita —Le dijo este con una sonrisa.

—Oh vamos, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que me llames por mi nombre Hoyo, no está mi familia así que deja las formalidades —Lo ''regaño'' con una sonrisa.

—Lo siento señ… Kagome —Se disculpó sonrojado causando que la joven soltara una leve carcajada de ternura.

—Dime algo Hoyo —Llamo la muchacha al conductor, que inmediatamente le prestó atención sin dejar de mirar el camino —¿Alguien mientras no me encuentre vendrá de visita? —Le pregunto, pues él aunque era el chofer de la familia también era un hombre de gran confianza.

—Sí, creo que vendrá su primo Naraku a pasar parte del verano con nosotros —Le comento esté haciendo que la muchacha hiciera una mueca de fastidió, pues no es que se llevara muy bien que digamos con su primo.

—Bueno, al menos no estaré cuando el venga —Dijo la joven con alivio.

—Eh te equivocas Kagome, pues creó que él llega 2 o 3 días antes que tú —Le informo causando que esta se enojara.

—Genial, ahora tendré que soportarlo cuando llegue —Dijo esta desganada —Bueno solo queda disfrutar este campamento.

Continuara!..


	2. ¿Mi otro yo?

AVERTENCIA: Puede haber OcC.

JUEGO DE GEMELAS

Capituló 2: ¿Mi otro yo?

Kagome y Kikyo ya habían llegado al campamento y por fortuna ninguna de las dos se había topado en el camino; Ya habían transcurrido 2 días desde que llegaron al campamento y todo parecía estar normal.

Se encontraban cada una en su cabaña con sus amigas, pues al llegar al campamento cada una había formado su grupo, el grupo de Kagome estaba conformado por: Sango, Rin, Ayame.

Sango por así decirlo es la fortachona del grupo pues tiene una fuerza impresionante pero eso no le quita lo encantadora y bella, Rin es la más tímida del grupo pero muy inteligente y tierna, Ayame es una joven alegre y extrovertida, también muy hermosa y tierna.

El grupo de Kikyo es algo especial, está compuesto por: Kagura, Kanna y Tsubaki.

Kagura es una joven de unos exóticos ojos rojos y una sonrisa pícara que encanta a cualquiera, su personalidad es peculiar pues puede cambiar de humor de una manera sorprendente, Kanna es una chica de hermosa cabellera plateada es muy soñadora y añora que en su vida pase algo que la saque de la rutina y Tsubaki es también muy bipolar en algunos aspectos, pero es la clase de chica que siempre está pendiente de todo lo que está sucediendo a su alrededor y una gran amante a la moda.

¶…¶…¶…¶…¶…¶

— ¡Duche! — Gritó una joven mientras apuntaba con su espada a la muchacha que se encontraba en el piso.

— Muy bien Higurashi — La felicitó la profesora mientras le sacaba el casco a la chica y le daba un apretón de manos — Hasta el momento nadie ha podido vencerte y eres la única que ha sido campeona 4 veces consecutivas — Dijo la profesora mientras la miraba con una sonrisa.

— Que puedo decir, nací para ganar — Le respondió la joven con una sonrisa.

¶…¶…¶…¶…¶…¶

Kikyo y sus amigas se encontraban pasando por las zonas de entrenamiento de esgrima, cuando se les apareció una chica.

— Oigan sabían que hay una muchacha que no ha sido vencida ni una sola vez desdé que entro — Informo esta con asombro.

— ¿A sí? — Pregunto interesada Kikyo.

— Si y eso que han competido con ella los mejores que tenemos en el campamento — Kikyo miro el cielo por unos segundos como ideando un plan pero luego volvió su mirada a las chicas con un toque de picardía en ellos — Chicas creó que hoy competiré en esgrima.

¶…¶…¶…¶…¶…¶

Mientras la profesora y Kagome charlaban Kikyo y sus amigas se acercaban, Justo en el momento en que estuvieron todas juntas Kagome se volteó a saludar a una chica.

— Disculpa — Llamo a la profesora — Quería saber si ¿puedo competir? — Pregunto.

— Claro — Le respondió con una sonrisa — Ve a ponerte el traje mientras le aviso a tu contrincante.

— Bueno ya vengo.

¶…¶…¶…¶…¶…¶

— Listó ya están chicas, quiero un juego limpio y sin trampas — Y después de decir esto se retiró dando pasó a la competencia.

Primero empezaron chocando espadas y esquivando golpes, pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba la intensidad aumentaba causando que las chicas se mantuvieran moviéndose a otro lugar, después de cinco minutos ambas chicas se encontraban en el puente del lago blandiendo la espada, cuando de un momento a otro Kagome se descuidó causando que Kikyo aprovechara y la empujara y está fuera a parar al lago.

— ¡kya! — Gritó Kagome mientras caía al lago.

— Lo siento — Se disculpó Kikyo aguantándose la risa — Déjame ayudarte — Y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a pararse y salir, pero Kagome tenía otros planes.

— No, yo te ayudo — Y sin más Kagome la jalo causando que Kikyo también callera directo al lago mojándose toda.

— ¡Oye! ¿Pero qué te pasa? ¿Estás loca? cómo se te ocurre tirarme al lago — Le grito Kikyo enojada.

— ¿Loca yo? Si tú fuiste la que me arrojo primero — Le respondió.

— A no, a mí no me eches las culpa de que te hayas caído al lago, tú te caíste solita — Le dijo Kikyo mientras se paraba.

— ¿A si? Y entonces por…— Pero fue interrumpida por la profesora de esgrima.

— Bueno ya chicas cálmense y vallan a cambiarse — Les dijo.

— Si — Y justo cuando se disponían irse fueron otra vez detenidas.

— Esperen salúdense y dense la mano — Las chicas suspiraron y se pusieron de espaldas mientras se quitaban las máscaras y cuando se voltearon y se miraron quedaron todos sorprendidos.

Continuara…..

Hola realmente quiero pedirles perdón por la demora pero es que estoy escribiendo los capítulos y no tengo internet créanme que me toca hacer maniobras para poder subir la continuación, bueno sin más me despido espero que les haya gustado la continuación sin más me despido.


	3. Travesuras

AVERTENCIA: Puede haber OcC.

JUEGO DE GEMELAS

Capituló 3: Travesuras.

El día para Kikyo y para Kagome no pudo haber sido peor pues, no todos los días te encuentras con alguien idéntico a ti ¿no?, después de que fueran obligadas a saludarse las dos tuvieron que salir corriendo lejos de cada uno pues si seguían cerca los próximos cinco minutos terminarían las dos agarradas.

Gracias a Dios no se habían vuelto a encontrar el resto del día, por lo que cada una realizo sus actividades tranquilas al transcurrir la noche Kagome y sus amigas decidieron hacerle algunas travesuras a la directora del campamento, por lo que todas se escabulleron de su cabaña y se encaminaron a la cabaña de la directora.

Por su parte Kikyo y sus compañeras decidieron hacer una noche de spa, pues en lo que transcurrió la tarde pudieron apreciar algunas plantas de menta, pepinillo y entre otros que les serian muy útiles en su sesión de belleza, pero desgraciadamente estas plantas se encontraban en el jardín de la directora por lo cual decidieron recogerlas por la noche para que está no se diera cuenta, pero lo que no se imaginaban es que está seria una muy larga noche.

* * *

><p>— Vamos Rin apresúrate — Le decía impaciente Ayame que no veía la hora en que llegaran a la cabaña de la directora.<p>

— Ya… voy — Le respondió con gran esfuerzo la chica, pues la pobre por haber perdido una carrera con sus amiga tubo que cargar la maleta mas grande y pesada, sin contar que no tenia mucha fuerza que digamos.

— Eso estas diciendo hace como media hora y solo has avanzado cinco metros — Le reprocho haciendo un puchero, que hiso enojar mas a Rin.

— Claro lo dices por que no tienes que cargar una bolsa gigante que contiene 20 veces tu peso ¿no? — Le respondió esta con sarcasmo, Ayame solamente le saco la lengua en un gesto infantil.

— Oye por cierto ¿Dónde dices que están Sango y Kagome? — Le pregunto por decima vez en la noche a Rin, la cual rodo los ojos cansada de tener que responder siempre lo mismo.

— Ya te dije que fueron a pintar con grafiti las paredes de la cabaña mientras nosotras llevamos los implementos para pegar la puerta y hacer la alarma esa de no sé que — Le respondió con fastidio — Recuérdame comprarte unas pastillitas para la memoria, para ver si así no se te va olvidando todo lo que te digo cada cinco segundos.

— Huy pero de que genio estamos hoy — Se oyó la voz de Kagome que acababa de llegar al lugar y alcanzo a oír la ultima parte que menciono Rin.

— Lo siento pero ya me tiene estresada — Respondió simplemente Rin, mientras Ayame la miraba haciendo un puchero que causo risa en Kagome.

— Bueno cambiando de tema ¿A que no adivinan a quien me encontré en el camino? — Pregunto con una sonrisa picara.

— No se ¿A quien? — Preguntaron curiosas las dos muchachas, Kagome solamente pudo aumentar más su sonrisa.

— A Koga — Rin y Ayame se miraron entre si extrañadas.

— ¿A Koga el cocinero? — Pregunto interesada Ayame, pues tenía que admitir que ese chico era muy apuesto.

— Si — Les respondió aun sin borrar su sonrisa, pero al ver las miradas confundidas de sus amigas suspiro y les comenzó a explicar — Verán chicas Koga es el cocinero del campamento y digamos que a cambio de un pequeño favor que me pido yo le respondí con otro — Rin y Ayame siguieron mirándola con confusión — Bueno el caso es que el me pidió que lo ayudara a tener una cita con Ayame — La mencionada se sonrojo furiosamente — Y mañana en la mañana le daría de desayunar a Kikyo ensalada de gusanos — Ayame y Rin se miraron unos segundos antes de romper en carcajadas.

— Estas loca — Decían en medio de las sonrisas.

Ya cuando las chicas se encontraban mas calmadas, Ayame pregunto:

— ¿En serio te pidió que le ayudaras a conseguir una cita con migo? — Pregunto aun sin poder creerlo.

— A si es, así que mañana en la mañana necesito que te pongas muy bonita para que le pidas la cita a Koga — Ayame asintió sonrojada.

— Oye por cierto ¿Dónde está Sango? — Pregunto Rin.

— Es cierto no la he visto — Puntualizo Ayame.

— A ella se quedo pintando la cabaña — Les dijo con una sonrisa picara — Eso me recuerda ¿Rin me puedes pasar el balde con pegante y las bolsas de laca? — La chica solo asintió y le paso lo que le pidió — Bueno chicas las veo en la cabaña de la directora, no se demores — Y sin mas arranco a correr, las chicas suspiraron y trataron de empezar a mover la enorme maleta.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto Kanna y Tsubaki se encontraban vigilando que nadie viniera o se acercara, mientras Kikyo y Kagura cortaban las plantas que necesitaban.<p>

— Chicas ¿les falta mucho? Es que me da miedo que nos descubran — Dijo tímidamente y Tsubaki solamente rodo los ojos.

— Ya cállate Kanna que no ves que así no podrán cortar las plantas bien por estar poniendo cuidado a las idioteces que dices — Le dijo con acidez Tsubaki.

— Hay mira quien vino a hablar la reina numero uno de las idioteces — Contrataco está.

— Hay ya cállate fantasmita si no quieres terminar llorando — Y justo cuando las dos se disponían a lanzarse una contra la otra se percataron de que alguien se acercaba.

— Chicas escóndanse alguien viene — Les aviso Kanna, Kagura y Kikyo obedecieron y se escondieron.

Continura...

* * *

><p><strong>Hola realmente quiero pedir una disculpa por subir tan tarde la continuación pero es que he estado sin mucho tiempo pero les prometo que de ahora en adelante los subiré con más frecuencia.<strong>

**En cuanto a la historia les quiero decir que en unos dos o tres capítulos tal vez menos, se empezaran a formar parejas y se revelara un secreto que dejaran a Kikyo y a Kagome muy consternadas, no se lo pierdan pues está historia se pondrá muy interesante.**

**Besos Akane love**


	4. Descubiertas

ADVERTENCIA: Puede haber OcC.

JUEGO DE GEMELAS

Capituló 4: descubiertas.

Mientras Kikyo, Kanna, Tsubaki y Kagura se escondían para no ser descubiertas, Kagome, Rin y Ayame pasaban frente a ellas jalando ese enorme saco.

— Oye Kagome aun no entiendo porque quieres pintar toda la cabaña de la directora, si después de todo ella no ha sido tan mala con nosotras — Le cuestiono Rin.

— Pues veras Rin, ¿te acuerdas el día que nos conocimos? — Le pregunto.

— Si ¿por?

— Pues resulta que ese día cuando estaba buscando mi cabaña la directora me paro y me pregunto quien era mi padre y cuando le dije que no tenia ella se puso como loca a gritarme que como era posible que en su prestigioso campamento entrara una joven sin tener a sus padres unido y no sé que más cosas, pero eso si nadie se burla de Kagome Higurashi y hoy la directora lo va a comprobar — Les termino de contar Kagome a sus compañeras las cuales al oír esto no pudieron dejar ver una expresión de tristeza pero que luego fue remplazada por una furiosa.

— Pues entonces si fue así no dudes que te ayudaremos en todo lo que sea necesario — Le aseguraron.

— Gracias chicas no se quería yo sin ustedes — Les dijo con una sonrisa sincera, mientras las tres se abrazaban.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto Kikyo y las demás que se encontraban escondidas se sorprendieron al ver que las personas que se acercaban eran Kagome, Ayame y Rin.<p>

— Viste eso Kikyo, ellas quieren pintar la cabaña de Kaede — Dijo tontamente Tsubaki.

— Si y eso me da una idea — Les dijo con una sonrisa causando confusión en sus compañeras.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? — Le pregunto Kagura.

— Espera y veraz — Les dijo con una sonrisa que demostraba que estaba tramando algo.

Kikyo se separo de las muchachas y se dirigió a la puerta de la cabaña de la directora Kaede, cuando estaba al frente de la puerta toco dos veces esperando una respuesta.

— Kikyo que estas haciendo quieres que nos descubran — Le recrimino asustada Kanna.

— Tranquila que nadie se va a dar cuenta solo confíen en mi y por nada del mundo vallan a salir de su escondite — Les aviso con una sonrisa sádica que asusto un poco a sus compañeras las cuales asintieron inmediatamente.

— Esta bien — Susurraron todas.

Después de está breve charla con sus amigas Kikyo insistió otra vez golpeando pero más fuerte cinco minutos después apareció en la puerta un señora de aproximadamente 60 años en bata blanca hasta las rodillas y el pelo todo enmarañado, Kikyo al principio ante esta visión se asusto un poco y se tentó a gritar pero eso no era conveniente ahora así que se controlo y puso la mejor cara de nerviosismo que pudo.

— Kikyo ¿Qué estas haciendo a esta hora en mi cabaña? — Le pregunto enojada la directora.

— Pues vera directora es que yo me estaba disponiendo a dormir después de un relajante baño en mi cabaña, pero de pronto escuche ruidos afuera y me asome — Kaede la miraba confundida pues no entendía de que se trataba todo el cuento que le estaba echando la joven en frente de ella — Y vi a Kagome y sus compañeras de cabaña dirigiéndose hacia acá mientras decían que iban a pintar su cabaña — Le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa de que no le creyera la historia que se había inventado.

— ¿Cómo puedo estar segura que lo que me estas diciendo es verdad y no un invento tuyo para perjudicar a la señorita Higurashi? — Le pregunto desconfiada todavía la señora — Pues por lo que me han contado tu no te llevas muy bien con ella.

— Pues si no me cree yo la vi mientras me dirigía hacia acá en la parte trasera de la cabaña — Le informo, agradeciéndose internamente por no haberse puesto nerviosa y descubierto delante de la directora.

— Bien iré a revisar, pero si no encuentro nada usted estará en serios problemas jovencita — Le dijo mientras desaparecía.

— Esta bien — Kikyo asintió nerviosa, después de que Kaede desapareciera Tsubaki y las demás llegaron donde ella.

— Roguemos por que Kagome y sus amigas no se hayan arrepentido — Les dijo a las muchachas nerviosa.

Después de que por fin pudieran traer el pesado saco las chicas se dispusieron a empezar a pintar la cabaña.

— Oigan a que no adivinan a quien vi mientras ustedes no estaban en el jardín de la cabaña — Las muchachas voltearon a mirar confundidas a Sango quien ensancho mas su sonrisa.

— ¿a quien? — Pregunto curiosa Ayame.

— A Kikyo y sus secuaces — Todas las miraron sorprendidas — Al parecer querían robarle unos pepinillos quien sabe para que a la directora de su jardín y mientras Kanna y Tsubaki discutían pues yo aproveche para ver que hacían — Todas se miraron entre si y luego sonrieron.

— Así las quería encontrar — Todas se tensaron inmediatamente cuando oyeron la voz de la directora — Veo que la señorita Fujitiva tenia razón — Cuando la directora menciono el apellido de Kikyo todas entendieron porque la directora se encontraba hay.

— Di… Directora que casualidad encontrarla aquí — Dijo nerviosa Kagome, pues sus amigas se encontraban petrificadas.

— Pues yo no creo que sea mucha casualidad, La señorita Fujitiva me dijo que ustedes venían a mi cabaña a pintarla y hacerle quien sabe que cosas más y veo que es verdad — Todas estaban que reventaban de rabia por que Kikyo había arruinado sus planes.

— Pues yo no creo que sea mucha casualidad, La señorita Fujitiva me dijo que ustedes venían a mi cabaña a pintarla y hacerle quien sabe que cosas más y veo que es verdad — Todas estaban que reventaban de rabia por que Kikyo había arruinado sus planes.

— ¿Y se puede saber como se entero Kikyo? — Le pregunto furiosa Sango.

— Claro ella se entero cuando ustedes pasaban por su cabaña — Todas se miraron entre si confundidas pues la cabaña de Kikyo quedaba muy alejada de la de la directora y aparte para llegar a la cabaña de la directora no tenían que pasar por la cabaña de Kikyo.

— Pero directora para llegar de nuestra cabaña a la suya no tenemos que pasar por la cabaña de Kikyo — Le explico Rin, Kaede inmediatamente medito sus palabras.

— Pero entonces si no pasaron por la cabaña de ella ¿como se entero? — Se pregunto confundida Kaede.

— Yo podría decirle directora, vera cuando me dirigía aquí vi a Kikyo y a sus compañeras en su jardín sacando unos cuantos pepinillos quien sabe para que — Le dijo Sango con una sonrisa pues todo el mundo sabia que a Kaede no le gustaba que nadie excepto ella y cuando se trata de su jardín es mejor pagar escondedero.

— Esa niña — Murmuro Kaede y salió como alma que lleva el diablo dirigiéndose a su jardín, cuando llego se encontró con las cuatro chicas sacando pepinillos — ¡Kikyo! — La aludida volteo asustada hacia donde provenía la voz.

— Directora — Susurro asustada.

* * *

><p>Wow esto se esta poniendo interesante me pregunto que pasara apartir de ahora que kaede se entero de las travesuras de estas dos, realmente siento que este capitulo me salio un poco aburrido pero es necesario par poder agregarle una cosas que tengo en mente solo les puedo adelantar que en el proximo capitulo apareceran nuestros dulces tormentos (Inuyasha,miroku etc) Bueno sin mas me despido espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, hasta la proxima.<p>

Akane love.

Reviews !


	5. La cabaña

Hola siento la demora pero sin mas aquí esta mi historia espero que les guste J

.

* * *

><p>¡Juego de Gemelas!<p>

* * *

><p>Mientras la directora reprendía severamente a Kikyo y sus compañeras Kagome, Sango, Rin y Ayame trataban de contenerse las ganas de soltar las carcajadas.<p>

— Pero directora yo tampoco fui la única que me porte mal — Todas voltearon a mirar a Kikyo sorprendidas, mientras que Kagome con la mirada le advertía un ni se te ocurra que Kikyo ignoro olímpicamente — Por ejemplo Kagome y su grupito de amigas querían pintar su cabaña, y eso es mucho más grave de lo que yo hice —

— Tienes razón — Kikyo sonrió con suficiencia — Por eso ambas estarán castigadas —

— ¡Qué! —

— Así es, es obvio que las que lideraron todo esto fueron ustedes dos, y por eso pagaran sus castigo mañana en la mañana las llevare a la cabaña de reclutamiento — Kikyo y Kagome se miraron con furia y luego suspiraron.

**OcOcOcOcOcOcOc**

Al otro día la directora organizo una caminata hacia la cabaña de reclutamiento en donde dejaría a Kikyo y Kagome el resto del campamento, para que aprendieran a llevarse bien.

— Bien chicos ya pueden regresar a sus actividades —

Mientras todas las demás chicas volvían a sus actividades, Kagome, Kikyo y Kaede se quedaron, las chicas no dejaban de fulminarse con la mirada ante la atenta mirada de la directora, pero está decidió ignorarlas y limpiar la cabaña que se encontraba un poco sucia por falta de uso.

— Por tu culpa es que estamos aquí —

— ¿Por mi culpa? Perdona princesita que te contradiga pero todo esto es culpa tuya, si no fuera por que tú quisiste echarme al agua nada de esto estaría pasando —

—Si pero quien te mando a atravesarte en mis planes de belleza —

— ¿De belleza? Yo diría de Horroro-terapia, aunque bueno pensándolo bien con tu cara inmunda de bruja esas terapias al menos te quitarían verrugas — Kikyo la miro fulminándola con la mirada.

— Así, pues prefiero tener cara de bruja, a tener la cara de un sapo idiota retrasado —

— Ya, ya tranquila brujita no dejes que se te suba el Ph por que si no te saldrán arrugas y barros —

— Ya cállate cerda —

— Hmp… Y uno que trata de ayudar, oye… — Kikyo la volteo a mirar de mala manera — ¿Qué no es eso un barrito? —

— ¡¿Qué? —

— Jajaja en serió que eres tonta, mira que caer en esa —

— Ahora si, cerda te vas a enterar —

Y justó cuando se disponía a lanzarse a la lucha con Kagome apareció Kaede quien les informo que ya estaba lista la cabaña.

— Esperó que con esto aprendan una lección —

Después de decir esto Kaede salió de la cabaña en dirección del camino ecológico cuando escucho un grito proveniente de la cabaña, y el sonido de algo romperse.

— ¡Uf! Creó que se mataran antes de enterarse de la verdad —

En la cabaña las cosas no estaban muy bien, pues Kikyo se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación lanzándole todo tipo de cosas a Kagome, pues está llevaba en su mano derecha una pequeña lagartija que se encontraba pegada en una de las paredes de la cabaña.

— ¡Aleja esa cosa de mi! —

— ¿Por qué? Si esta bien mono, mira su carita y esas paticas — Mientras Kagome alagaba al animal Kikyo miraba al animal con asco y miedo.

— No me interesa quita esa asquerosidad de mi vista ¿Qué acaso no te da asco cogerlo? —

— Claro que no siempre me han gustado los insectos y los animales son muy monos —

— Púes a ti, pero a mi no me metas en eso así que lanza esa cosa — Kagome la miro maliciosamente —

— Claro como tu digas princesita — y sin mas lanzo a la pobre criatura a la cara de Kikyo quien nada mas al recibirlo comenzó a correr como una loca por toda la cabaña tratando de quitársela.

Kagome la miraba divertida mientras en su mente pasaba las siguientes palabras _tal vez no sea tan mala la estancia en está cabaña _Y al ver a Kikyo resbalar y caer de cara al piso lo confirmo _si definitivamente me divertiré está semana._

_Continuara!_

_Hola siento mucho no haber actualizado antes, pero es que hace poco empece una nueva historia y estoy realmente entusiasmada con el, espero que pasen a verlo y me digan que les parece, prometo que seguiré actualizando cada semana._

**Tania56: **Bueno sobre tus preguntas ya te las respondo n.n Pero antes quiero agradecerte tus comentarios realmente me motivan mucho ¿por fin saldrán los chicos? Claro que saldrán pero mas adelante antes tengo que hacer un par de cosillas con nuestras protagonistas y su manera de tratarse, ¿cuales parejas saldrán? Pues obviamente el Inukag (Indispensable para mi) Narukik y Mirosan, Pues esas serán las que mas aparecerán aunque también aparecerán otras, pero la historia estará más centrada en estas tres parejas. bueno espero haber resuelto tus dudas n.n

__**Ahome-chan Torres: **claro que lo voy a continuar no queremos que vengas y me des una paliza ¿no? Jajaja no mentiras muchas gracias por tus comentarios y me alegra que te guste la historia.

**Abiy: **Gracias por tu comentario y si lo voy a seguir, lamento mucho haberme demorado en la continuación pero prometo para la próxima que actualizare mas rápido sin mas me despido.

Sayonara ~.~

Reviews


	6. Conviviendo juntas

Juego de gemelas

* * *

><p>Hola en verdad siento la demora con el capitulo pero es que mi mama me castigo todo este tiempo sin el computador y no podía ni asomarme por perder algunas materias: p, pero bueno ya me perdono y ahora ya puedo coger el compu con tranquilidad, además de que tengo que admitir que no tenia mucha inspiración que digamos por algunos problemas que tenia y no me daban ganas de nada ni de escribir …. Bueno sin mas mi historia.<p>

Ahhh … por si algo les aviso que al final del capitulo responderé las dudas de algunas personas :P…. Y daré avance de el próximo capitulo…. Acepto todo tipo de comentarios así que no duden en dejarlos recuerden que mi inspiración viene al saber que les gusto mi historia, así que si tienen preguntas no duden en mandármelas yo las responderé con gusto al final de cada capitulo.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Después de que cada una terminara de organizar el gran revoltijo que ocasionaron en la cabaña, se dispusieron a elegir sus camas y organizar sus accesorios.

— Elijo esta cama — Kagome la miro como si estuviera loca y soltó una carcajada que enojo a Kikyo.

— Jajaja si claro, yo la elegí primero así que quítate bruja — Kikyo la fulmino con la mirada.

Kagome mientras la ignoraba mientras quitaba las cosas de Kikyo de la cama y ponía las suyas.

Kikyo enfadada cogió las cosas de Kagome y el tiro al piso, mientras ella volvía a poner las de ella.

— ¡Pero que te pasas estúpida! — Le grito Kagome mientras la encaraba, Kikyo se volteo enfadada dándole la cara también.

— Pasa que yo tenía mis cosas primero hay —

— Si pero yo las coloque después —

— Haber cerda como te hago entender, cogiste mis cosas las tiraste y luego colocaste las tuyas diciendo ¡YO LA ELEGI PRIMERO! — Kikyo imito la voz de Kagome en un modo chillón y fastidioso, enfureciendo más a la chica que le empezó a envolver un aura oscura que daba miedo y escalofríos a cualquiera… bueno a cualquiera menos a Kikyo.

— ¡Yo no hablo así! —

— Si tienes razón tu no hablas así… tu hablas mucho peor eso no es ni la quinta parte de lo horrorosa que puede llegar a ser tu voz, no puedo creer todavía que tenga que aguantar tu fastidiosa voz por todo el campamento — Dramatizo Kikyo.

— ¿Así?... Pues eso no se compara con que yo tenga que aguantarte y ver tu asquerosa cara todos los días del campamento a todas horas, por que por si no lo sabias bruja ¡Estamos encerradas sin poder salir por una semana de esta cabaña! — Kikyo la miro horrorizada.

— ¡¿Qué?... —

— Enserio ¿No sabias? — Kagome la miro asombrada y no pudo evitar reír un poco cuando vio a Kikyo salir corriendo y resbalarse cayendo de bruces al suelo.

— No te burles cerda — Y pareciera como si eso fuera el mejor chiste del mundo que habría escuchado Kagome pues lo único que causo fue que esta estallara en sonoras carcajadas , y al estar saltando de la risa provocó que la que ahora se callera fuera ella pero de cara quedándole una marca roja en la mejilla derecha.

Kikyo al ver esto también estallo en carcajadas dejando a Kagome asombrada, pues a pesar de todas las maldades que se hacían las risas de Kikyo siempre eran sínicas o sarcásticas, o sonrisas sinceras pero siempre disimuladas, y ahora se daba cuenta de que se estaba riendo de verdad y sin tapujos… esto la hiso sonreír, pero un ligero ardor en la mejilla le hiso darse cuenta de que la risa de Kikyo era a costa suya por lo que se enojo ( Una vez mas… que genio de estas niñas u u° )

Kikyo que seguía envuelta en su burbuja muerta de la risa por la marca que le quedo en la mejilla a Kagome se vio interrumpida cuando sintió que algo se estrellaba en su cabeza, volteo y se dio cuenta de que fue un zapato que le tiro Kagome _Esa cerda _Pensó mientras cogía el zapato que le tiro.

— Deja de reírte de mi bruja — Grito con rabia Kagome.

Mas sin embargo la furia de Kikyo se esfumo cuando volvió a ver la marca de Kagome acordándose de su caída y volviendo a la risa, Kagome a pesar de estar enojada no pudo evitar reírse un poco y al poco tiempo carcajeándose junto a Kikyo, las muchachas que pasaban por hay y escuchaban las risas salían corriendo espantadas pensando que los estuvieran asustando.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Al otro lado del mundo, para ser más específicos en un pueblo cercano a Londres se encontraba un joven de cabellos plateados y orbes doradas hablando con otro muchacho de pelo largo y ondulado y ojos rojos.

— Así que pasaras el final del verano con la familia de tu prima ¿no? — Pregunto el joven de ojos dorados.

— Si — Suspiro con cansancio — Espero no tener problemas de nuevo con ella, la ultima vez que fui termine con murciélagos en mis pantalones — Susurro con fastidio recordando su ultimo encuentro con su ''adorada prima''.

— Jajaja — Se le burlaba el chico — No lo puedo creer tu el que se hace llamar el gran Naraku siendo atormentado por Su _tierna _y _adorada _prima — Naraku lo fulmino con la mirada.

— Pero tu no te quedas atrás Inuyasha, mira que por lo que me han contado tu mejor amiga no hace mas que pegarte, por hay un pajarito me conto que la ultima vez que te golpeo quedaste inconsciente por tres días — Inuyasha bufo fastidiado al recordar ese pequeño incidente.

— Bueno ya mejor cambiemos de tema — Naraku embozo una sonrisa socarrona — Dime mejor cuando vas a irte a visitar a tu prima.

— Antes de eso tengo que pasar por el campamento a recoger a mí hermana y es posible que me encuentre con Kagome — Respondió este con un poco de fastidio en su tono de voz.

— Oh vamos no puede ser tan malo — Lo trato de animar Inuyasha pero la risa que se le salió enfureció a Naraku, Pero antes de golpearlo se le ocurrió algo.

— Inuyasha ¿A dónde fue que dijiste que se fue tu mejor amiga? — Inuyasha lo miro confundido pero respondió.

— Al campamento Sengoku ¿Por qué? — Naraku solo sonrió.

— Por que ese es el campamento que mi hermana esta asistiendo, ¿Por qué no me acompañas a recogerla y de una vez pasas por tu amiga? — Inuyasha se sorprendió un poco pero después de pensarlo un poco asintió — Genial, así no tendré que aguantarme al demonio de Kagome solo.

Continuara!...

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Bueno! Bueno! Creo que esto se esta poniendo interesante, como podrán ver Naraku ya apareció en este capitulo al igual que Inuyasha, a pesar de que el apareció en el primer capitulo no lo hiso de manera directa…. Ahora dentro de poco nuestras amadas protagonistas tendrán su primer encuentro con ellos! ¿Cómo será su reacción?.

Avances del próximo capitulo :

Kikyo y kagome se dan cuenta de que no son tan diferentes de como ellas pensaban y descubren que cada una tiene el mismo lunar en el mismo lado…. Mientras ellas tratan de investigar por que, Ayame tendrá que atender su cita con su amado Koga ¿Cómo saldrá todo? Y Naraku e Inuyasha por que estarán en el campamento si se suponía que ellos vendrían solo al final del campamento?..

Gracias por sus reviewsss a todos:

**Aome –Chan Torres **

**KaItOsCaRlEt PF**

**Abiy**

**Maribalza**

**Maru-chan1296**

**Danita-inu**

**Tania56**

**Etc… **

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios ¡! Besoooooossss!

Reviews


	7. Cambios

Juego de gemelas

.

.

* * *

><p>Hola chicos y chicas ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien, pues aquí les traigo otro cap de mi historia Juego de gemelas espero que les guste… sin más aquí la historiaaa!<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Ya había pasado una semana desde que Kagome y Kikyo convivían juntas en la cabaña, se puede decir que los primeros dos días no podían ni verse sin romper alguna venta o lámpara pero con el pasar de los días fueron tolerándose hasta el punto de poder convivir.<p>

Era un día común y corriente, las chicas se acababan de levantar estaban alistándose para dirigirse cada una a reunirse con sus amigas, pues la directora había decidido dejarlas ya salir de la cabaña con la condición de que se portaran bien y no cometieran estragos.

— Bueno nos vemos mas tarde bruja — Kikyo le mando una mirada fulminante mientras esta sonreía.

— ¡Jum! — Fue lo único que dijo mientras se dirigía a un baúl que contenía todas sus cosas pero al abrirlo entro un ventarrón que arrastro con todas las cosas de ella — Hay no — Kagome al verla en aprietos no pudo evitar ayudarla.

En medio de estar recogiendo las cosas Kagome se fijo de que Kikyo tenía la foto de su madre y su abuelo por lo que la volteo a ver extrañada.

— Por que tienes la foto de mi madre — Al decir aquello Kikyo volteo a verla sorprendida.

— T..Tu madre? — Kagome asintió — Pero si ella es mi madre — Kagome la miro como si estuviera loca, a lo que ella continuo — Según lo que me conto mi papa ella murió en un accidente de transito al tener recién cumplidos los 9 meses de embarazo, y allí también murió mi hermana gemela — Al terminar de decir esto recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Kagome que la miraba con reproche.

— Oye por que hiciste eso tonta — Grito enojada, Kagome la miro y rodo los ojos.

— ¿Qué no te das cuenta? —

— Darme cuenta ¿de que? — Pregunto confundida Kikyo.

— Hay por dios esto no puede ser — Susurro un poco frustrada por lo despistada que podía ser Kikyo — A ver mira, yo no tengo papa pues mi mama me dijo lo mismo que me acabaste de contar tu, y ahora encuentro una foto de mi mama entre tus pertenencias ¿No te parece extraño? — Kikyo al oír esto quedo helada.

— Eso… Eso quiere decir que… que tu ¿eres mi hermana? — Kagome frunció los hombros mientras asentía.

— Supongo que es lo más probable, después de todo eso explicaría el extraordinario parecido de las dos — susurro un tanto sorprendida también.

Quedaron en silencio un rato hasta que lo rompió Kikyo.

— Pero lo que no entiendo es ¿porque nos lo ocultaron? — Kagome la miro un momento.

— No lo se, pero tenemos que averiguarlo después de todo no les puedo perdonar que me hayan separado de mi hermana — Kikyo la miro un poco sorprendida pero luego sonrió mientras se abrazaban.

* * *

><p>En otra parte se encontraba un joven de cabello negro largo y ojos rojos con una expresión seria hablando con su padre.<p>

— Naraku necesito que vallas antes de lo previsto al campamento de tu hermana — Naraku lo miro confundido.

— Veraz me han llegado rumores de que se ha estado portando mal, y eso esta dañando nuestro apellido por lo cual te pido que valla y te pases el resto del campamento con ella para evitar que nos haga pasar vergüenzas.

— Entiendo padre, mañana mismo partiré pero antes quiero pedirte algo — el hombre lo miro fijamente como diciéndole que prosiguiera.

— Bien quería saber si Inuyasha me puede acompañar — Su padre lo medito por unos minutos hasta que finalmente accedió, después de esto Naraku salió en busca de Inuyasha para decirle.

* * *

><p>Después de permanecer un largo tiempo abrazadas cada una se llamo a sus amigas para que se reunieran en su cabaña ya cuando todas se encontraban reunidas.<p>

— Bien ¿para que quieren que estemos aquí todas? — Pregunto un tanto impaciente Kagura, recibiendo una mirada fulminante por parte de Sango.

— Mejor cállate y deja que hablen Barbie — Kagura se volteo hacia ella mientras le gritaba.

— A quien le dices Barbie, marimacho

— Ahora si te… — Pero antes de que terminara su frase fue interrumpida por el grito de Kagome.

— Bueno ¡YA! — Todas quedaron tiesas del susto y asintieron — la razón por la que Kikyo y yo las llamamos es por que queríamos decirle algo importante — Kikyo asintió mientras continuaba.

— Así es, lo que quería decirles es que acabamos de descubrir que… — Hubo un silencio incomodo se formo hasta que Kikyo volvió a hablar — Somos hermanas.

* * *

><p>Después de una larga platica entre gritos y golpes todo se explico y todas se decidieron a ayudarlas después de todo no se llevarían bien pero tenían que apoyar a sus amigas después de todo ¿no?<p>

— Pero hay un pequeño problema — Todas la miraron confundida

— ¿Cuál?

— Kagome tiene un pircing en la nariz y ombligo — Todas las miraron sorprendidas.

— ¿no sabían? — Todas negaron y pues era verdad no se notaba por que Kagome siempre llevaba encima de este micropore (N/A: los que no saben que es eso es una cinta del color de la piel que se utiliza para tapar pircing, barros, granos etc.) todas al darse cuenta de esto le mandaron una mirada fija a Kikyo quien sudo frio mientras se negaba.

— O no, no, no, no, no me hare nada de huecos ni nada de eso — Kagome la miro suplicante.

— Pero si no lo haces de que serviría, pues seria ilógico que yo me fuera con los pircing y llegara sin ellos — Después de un tiempo de estar rogando ella acepto con la condición de que la llevaran a un lugar higiénico todas suspiraron y aceptaron.

Con ayuda de Koga se pudieron escapar y las llevo a un lugar muy reconocido en el pueblo apenas entraron Kikyo quedo horrorizada con lo que vio, pues habían puros hombres con tatuajes que las miraban con recelo pero lo que si la hizo palidecer fue ver la pistola con la que le harían el pircing, al verlo trato de volverse y salir de aquel horrible lugar fue detenida por un hombre grande y calvo lleno de tatuajes que la miraba muy pero muy mal.

— Tranquilo Marc son conocidas, antes vienen por que quieren hacerse algunas perforaciones — Inmediatamente el hombre la soltó y su expresión cambio completamente a la de un hombre amable que la sorprendió un poco mientras Kagome no paraba de reír.

— Oh lo siento es que no acostumbramos a tener muchos clientes y casi siempre vienen muchachitas es a buscar problemas con nosotros — Se disculpo un poco apenado el hombre, todas simplemente le sonrieron dándole a entender que no había problema, pero la única que no sonrió y que lo miro con desconfianza fue Kikyo que pasaba colgada del brazo de Tsubaki que no pudo evitar reír mientras le salía una gota al estilo anime.

— Bueno y ¿Quién es la que se hará la perforación? — Pregunto el mismo hombre que atemorizo un poco a Kikyo, todas señalaron a Kikyo que alzo la mano un poco tímida — Bien recuéstate en esta silla — Ella obedeció a lo que el mando y se recostó — Bien ahora cierra los ojos — Ella así lo hiso, el hombre saco la pistola para hacer los pircing de la nariz y cuando la acercaba a la nariz de la joven esta abrió los ojos y lo miro horrorizado.

— ¿Qué me va a hacer? — Pregunto angustiada, Kagome solo rodo los ojos mientras el chico chascaba su lengua mientras le decía lo mas calmado posible.

— Solo sierra los ojos — Esta un poco desconfiada los cerro.

—KYAAAAAAAA — se oyó por todo el pueblo.

— Y eso que todavía falta el del ombligo que es el mas doloroso — Kikyo miro horrorizada a Kagome y volvió a gritar.

* * *

><p>Continuaraaa!<p>

Hola bueno espero que les guste este capitulo por lo que puedo ver me quedo con un poco o bueno mucho OcC pero es que se me hace gracioso imaginar a Kikyo en esa situacion. bueno sin mas me despido no sin antes darles las gracias a:

**danita-inu**

**kagome555m**

**Yuki-chan28**

**Maru-chan1296**

**KaItOsCaRLEt PF**

**Mariblaza**

**Abiy **

****En serio que sus reviews son los que me animan sin mas me despido besos y cuidense... aahhh una cosa por favor no sean fantasmasssss y no me agreguen a alertas y favoritos si no me dejan un mensaje no es por ofenderlos pero es que me llegan mensajes de alertas y favoritos y todo pero de todas maneras me gustaria que lo tuvieran en cuentaaa !


	8. Naraku e inuyasha

ADVERTENCIA: Puede haber OcC

Juego de gemelas

.

.

.

Naraku e inuyasha ya se encontraban en camino para el campamento, tenían planeado llegar de sorpresa y hablar con la directora para ver si les permitía o les daba en alquiler alguna cabaña para que los dos compartieran por el resto del campamento.

* * *

><p>Ya estaba anocheciendo y las chicas se dirigían al campamento cuidando de que nadie se diera cuenta de su ausencia, cuando ya estuvieron todas en la cabaña decidieron que lo mejor sería que todas pasaran la noche en la cabaña de Kagome y Kikyo y si llegaban a preguntarles o algo simplemente responderían que habían decidido organizar una pijamada juntas.<p>

* * *

><p>Ya estaba amaneciendo y todas ya se encontraban despiertas por lo cual decidieron empezar a realizar sus primeros planes los cuales serian que Kagome y Kikyo intercambiaran papeles en el campamento para que así cuando estuvieran dando su actuación no hubiera inconvenientes.<p>

Ya listas todas decidieron salir y poner en práctica lo planeado, mientras todas se encontraban saliendo de la cabaña se encontraron con la directora Kaede junto con su discípula recién adquirida Yura – quien había quedado encantada con la directora por alguna extraña razón y no la dejaba de seguir — quienes que las miraban inquiridoramente mientras que ellas simplemente se paraban en seco y tragaban sonoramente debido a lo nerviosas que se encontraban.

— ¿Qué hacían todas juntas en la cabaña? — Les pregunto directamente la directora mientras se acercaba lentamente a las chichas quienes nerviosas retrocedían paso a paso, hasta que sin querer Kanna choco con la puerta de la cabaña y tropezó, por lo cual todas fueron cayendo una a una hasta que todas terminaron tiradas en las gradas de las escaleras — Veo que se encuentran más torpes de lo que normalmente son ¿no lo crees Yura? — La chica la miro confundida pero simplemente se encogió de hombres y asintió — No será que me quieren esconder algo y por eso es que se encuentran tan nerviosas — Todas las chicas quien se estaban recuperando del golpe y se estaban parando al escuchar esto se timbraron como caucho al escuchar decir esto de la directora y le dirigieron una mirada atemorizada.

— Co…como cree directora usted sabe que nosotras ya aprendimos nuestro lección y hemos decidido ser niñas de bien — Se aventuro a decir un tanto nerviosa Kikyo haciéndose pasar por Kagome.

— Bueno no me interesa lo que estén haciendo ni nada solo vengo a avisarle a la señorita Takeda que la necesito en mi oficina en 15 minutos — Y sin más se fue dejando a las chicas un tanto confundidas.

— ¿Para qué me querrá la directora? — Todas las presentes se voltearon a mirar a Kagura confundidas.

— Kagura — La aludida dirigió su mirada a Kagome — ¿No habrás cometido alguna travesura sola verdad? — La chica negó con la cabeza varias veces — Ahh … menos mal tenía pensado tirarte al lago desnuda por no haberme avisado e invitarme con tigo a hacerla pero ya puedes estar tranquila — Las chicas miraron a Kagome con una gota en la cabeza mientras negaban repetidas veces con la cabeza.

— Bueno chica será mejor que me adelante antes de que vuelva la bruja.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la oficina de la directora se encontraban Naraku quien había llegado junto con Inuyasha hace unas pocas horas, el cual había decidido darle una vuelta al campamento mientras este hablaba con la directora.<p>

— Y bien dígame ¿Qué es lo que le interesa saber de la señorita Takeda joven Naraku? — Naraku simplemente se encogió de hombros.

— Pues no lo se dígame usted como se ha acoplado al campamento, como son sus amistades cosas así — La señora Kaede lo miro por unos instantes para luego suspirar cansada.

— Pues para serle sincera la señorita Takeda se había acoplado muy bien al campamento y todo estaba bien sus amistades eran normales, hasta que se tuvieron que encontrar con el grupo de Kagome — Naraku al escuchar este nombre se intereso por la conversación y puso más atención.

— ¿Hubo algún inconveniente con Kagome? — Kaede lo miro sorprendida pues el tono que utilizo se puede decir que fue un tanto preocupado.

— ¿La conoce? — le devolvió la pregunta.

— Pues la verdad, se puede decir que es mi prima, mi madre se caso con un tío de ella cuando yo estaba con 8 años de edad y mi hermana de 6 por lo que nos criamos juntos.

— Umm veo, pero como le venía comentando desde que se había encontrado con la señorita Kagome las cosas cambiaron pues la señorita Houshi tuvo una fuerte rivalidad con ella por lo cual siempre terminaban peleando hasta el punto que me toco castigarlas a todas pero principalmente a Kagome y Kikyo quienes las envié a una cabaña juntas para que se llevaran mejor.

— ¿Y funciono? — Pregunto Naraku un tanto intrigado, pues conociendo a su ´´prima´´ ella no cambiaba ni con los peores castigos que le impusieran, pues desde que era chiquita siempre había sido muy impulsiva y rebelde.

— Pues al principio fue difícil ya que por poco destruyen la cabaña y nos vuelven locos a todos con sus peleas — _Me lo imagino _pensó Naraku — Pero con el pasar de los días lograron llegar a tolerarse es verdad que debes en cuando pelean pero ya no tan frecuentemente como antes, el caso fue que al tolerarse sus dos bandos se unieron y ahora no se que están tramando pero de algo estoy segura y es que no es bueno — Resignada Kaede se dirigió a su silla y sentó suspirando.

— Toc Toc Toc—

— Pase — Kagura entro lentamente a la oficina — Siga señorita Takeda, siéntese al lado del joven Naraku — Kagura al escuchar este nombre se sobresalto y volteo rápidamente a mirar a la silla de al lado encontrando hay a su hermano quien la miraba fijamente haciéndola poner nerviosa.

— Her… Hermano hace cuando que no te veía — Los saludo con una sonrisa falsa.

— Hmp — Le devolvió el saludo.

* * *

><p>Afuera de la oficina se encontraban Kagome, Sango, Rin, Kanna, Tsubaki y Kikyo observando unas encima de otras como le estaban hiendo a Kagura.<p>

— Auch.

— No empujen.

— Cállense nos van a descubrir.

— Kanna me estas pisando.

— Perdón.

— Sango pesas mucho.

— Shhhh.

— Acomódense que no me dejan ver.

— ¡Silencio! — Casi grito Kagome que no lograba escuchar lo que estaban diciendo.

— Perdón — Susurraron todas al mismo tiempo por lo cual Kagome solamente volteo los ojos.

— Bien, ahora dejen escuchar — Kagome volvió a dirigir su mirada a la oficina y al observar detenidamente logro distinguir a Naraku por lo cual se extraño — Naraku, ¿Qué estará haciendo el aquí? — Todas la voltearon a ver extrañadas.

— ¿Conoces al hermano de Kagura? — Pregunto un tanto sorprendida Tsubaki, a lo que Kagome lo volteo a mirar sorprendida.

— Hermano, pero si él es mi primo — Kikyo la miro por unos segundos y volteo su mirada a la oficina y descubrió a el joven el cual según entendía se llamaba Naraku las estaba mirando, inmediatamente se escondió mientras se sonrojaba.

— Es muy guapo — Kagome la miro extrañada mientras negara con la cabeza.

— Sera mejor que salgamos de aquí y ahora le preguntamos a Kagura como le fue — Todas asintieron y se fueron para el muelle del lago en el que se sentaron todas a platicar.

— Esperen hay algo que no entiendo — Todas miraron a Tsubaki — Si se supone que Naraku es tu primo por qué no conocías a Kagura — Todas asintieron dándole la razón mientras miraban fijamente a Kagome que solo se encogía de hombros.

— Realmente no lo sé, lo que pasa es que Naraku y su hermanita pequeña llegaron a mi familia cuando su madre se caso con mi tío Hakudoshi, y nos criamos juntos, la verdad nunca me lleve muy bien con Naraku pues siempre me molestaba y su hermanita cuando cumplió los ocho años se la llevaron a un internado en suiza por lo cual no me acuerdo mucho de ella, y ahora resulta que es Kagura quien lo iba a imaginar.

— Si el mundo es muy pequeño.

— La verdad parece como si este campamento hubiera sido para que Kagome y Kikyo se encontraran con sus familias, primero descubren que son hermanas y ahora que son primas de Kagura en serio ahora solo falta que se terminen enamorando — Se les burlo sango un poco.

— Si es cierto, por cierto Kikyo desde que salimos de la cabaña de la directora has estado muy callada además de que estas muy roja — Kikyo trago grueso mientras sentía la mirada de todas en ella.

— Ehh … bue… bueno lo que pasa es que estoy muy preocupada por cómo le estará hiendo a Kagura, y pues yo … además de que …. Por eso…. — Todas la miraron con una gotita en la cabeza mientras la veían tartamudear cosas que ni ellas entendían.

— Ya, no la presionen que no ven que quedo así desde que vio al hermano de Kagura — Inmediatamente el sonrojo de Kikyo incremento.

— Valla Kikyo jamás pensé que fueras de ese tipo de mujeres mira que enamorarte de un primo… eres realmente sucia definitivamente nunca pensé que te gustara el incesto — Se le burlo esta vez Rin.

— Cállense a mi no me gusta nadie, además el no es mi primo que no escucharon a Kagome — Grito histérica Kikyo roja como un tomate mientras todas estallaban en risas.

* * *

><p>— Bueno señorita Takeda ya se puede retirar — Kagura salió volando de la cabaña — Y usted joven Naraku solo me queda una cabaña libre y es la que está al lado de la cabaña en la que tengo a Kagome y a Kikyo — Naraku suspiro resignado mientras asentía aceptando la oferta — O Pero no ponga esa cara mire que solo falta una semana para que se acabe este campamento así que no tiene por qué preocuparse.<p>

— Muchas gracias Directora Kaede con su permiso me retiro voy a buscar a Inuyasha de pronto ya se perdió.

— O lo devoraron las jovencitas del campamento — Susurro Kaede.

— Disculpe dijo algo es que no la escuche muy bien — A Kaede le salió una gótica mientras sonreía nerviosamente.

— No que valla con cuidado — Naraku se extraño pero simplemente siguió de largo y salió de la cabaña.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en otro lugar se podía observar a un joven de cabello plateado y ojos dorados corriendo desesperado intentando esconderse de un grupo de jóvenes que lo perseguían desesperadas.<p>

— En que rayos me metí cuando acepte acompañar a Naraku a este campamento — Y sin más seguía corriendo más adelante pudo divisar una cabaña y sin que se dieran cuenta se escondió detrás de esta mientras todas las chicas que lo perseguían seguían de largo — Uf menos mal ya las perdí — Cuando se disponía a irse escucho la risa de varias muchachas y curioso se acerco a mirar que ocurría.

* * *

><p>— Hay vamos Kikyo no te enojes sabes que es por molestar — Le decía Kagome a Kikyo quien se encontraba dando la espalda cruzada de brazos.<p>

— Si eso dicen pero apuesto de que hubiera sido yo las que las estuviera molestando hay si no estarías tan felices.

— Chicas — Grito Kagura quien venía corriendo, cuando llego junto a ellas se apoyo en sus rodillas para tomar un respiro — Uf casi no las encuentro.

— ¿Kagura como te fue con la directora? — Le pregunto inmediatamente Kikyo olvidando su enojo y también tratando de cambiar el tema.

— Pues más o menos — Kagura lanzo un suspiro mientras se sentaba en el muelle y todas la imitaban — Resulta que no sé cómo diablos fue que mi padre se entero de cómo me estaba portando en el campamento por lo que envió a Naraku a vigilarme por lo que quedaba del campamento.

— ¡Hay nooooo! — Grito frustrada Kagome — Entiendo que me haya portado un poquito mal pero eso no es razón para que venga el amargado de Naraku a prohibir mi diversión además de que no nos dejara seguir con lo planeado — Kagura la miro extrañada.

— ¿Conoces a mi hermano? — Kagome suspiro mientras le explicaba por qué lo conocía.

— Wow realmente el mundo es muy pequeño jamás imagine que tú fueras esa niña chillona y fastidiosa, aunque viéndolo bien si te pareces un poco — Kagome la fulmino con la mirada mientras volteaba la cara en pose de orgullo.

— ¿Kikyo? — Kagome al voltear se quedo petrificada viendo al hombre que estaba frente a ella mirándola sorprendido.

— Inuyasha — Susurro.

* * *

><p>Continuara!<p>

Hola enserio mil mil y mil perdones fue sin querer que me demore en subir en realidad tengo que estudiar un poco non de cosas para una evaluación que tengo que presentar en enero para poder pasar el año y he estado súper ocupada pero les prometo que el próximo capitulo lo subiré tan pronto pueda.


End file.
